Tease Me
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: Korra takes Asami out to lunch and things get a little...crazy... (When I have a better summary, I'll update. The story is much better, I promise!)


**I can't lie when I say the urge to write this has been bugging the hell out of me for the past couple of days. At first, all I had was the name thought of. Now I have the whole story, and maybe more to come later. This should prove to be interesting... This is the longest chapter I've ever written, and it probably will be for quite a while since I seem to lack the ability to draw things out, but I was determined to make this as long as possible. So thank you for taking a chance!**

**...**

It wasn't fair. Like, it _really_ wasn't fair. Why did she have to be the one to fall in love with such a beautiful temptress who didn't even know she was one? Everything she seemed to do called out for the Avatar to attack and ravish her without a care of who heard, saw, or knew. She felt like a prey trying to get the drop on the predator for once. For example, right now she was watching as the object of her affections studied blueprints for Republic City. She was completely unaware of the fact that she was being watched. She had her hair in a ponytail and a pencil in her hand, the eraser between her teeth. Her eyebrows were furrowed together.

It wasn't Korra's fault that Asami had caught her eye. It just... sort of... happened. She didn't know exactly when, or exactly how, but she was sure that it would be the death of her. It never took much to get Korra going when it came to the young engineer. Every time she saw her she'd feel the butterflies causing a riot in her stomach. Korra only wished she could shut them up. Not even Mako could do that to her, and it was strange. She remembered how _sooo _in love with him she once was. Of course, she was a teenager then. Her rampaging hormones were a thing of the past and she now had something that couldn't be denied. Yes, she loved Asami Sato. She wanted her. She _needed _her.

She figured it was about time to make her presence known, seeing that she could stand there all day and Asami wouldn't once look up from the plans. She raised her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat, smiling.

"Not now, Varrick." Asami said with a quick wave of her hand.

Korra laughed. "I get that you're busy, but you can't look up once?" she said with a smirk.

Slowly, Asami picked up her head. Korra hated the way her eyes seemed to immediately light up whenever she saw the Avatar. It made her heart race, and they weren't even doing anything. Korra resisted the urge to punch herself in the gut to silence the swarms of butterflies starting to stir. Sapphires met with emeralds, and Asami smiled.

"Hey, I'm sorry." she said, putting her pencil down. "I thought you were Varrick coming to tell me why the rest of the plans were still late."

"It's alright." Korra said as she crossed the room. "It's not easy running a business with someone that once tried to ruin you."

"I think Future Industries is more than capable of handling Varrick." Asami said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Korra said, laughing with her.

"So, what brings you by?" Asami asked.

Korra shrugged, taking a seat in the chair in front of Asami's desk. "I don't know. Needed a change of scenery I guess. I've been reconstructing the bases of buildings all day."

"Right. I forgot you were working with Lin, Su and Bolin to keep the remaining structures sturdy." Asami noted. "Bit of a bore, I'm guessing."

"Yeah." Korra sighed. She glanced down at her hands, a light shade of pink crossing her cheeks. "Also, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for lunch. We've barely hung out these past few weeks and I miss you." Korra couldn't catch herself soon enough and she winced inwardly. She felt the flutters start up again.

By her luck, Asami smiled. "Of course, I'd love to go. It'll be nice to get out of the office." She looked at her clock. "My lunch break is in ten minutes if you want to stick around and wait."

"Sure, I can wait." Korra said. It took everything she had in her to keep from doing a fist pump then and there.

For the remaining ten minutes, Korra entertained herself by overseeing Asami make corrections to the blueprints she was looking at. Sure, it was boring, but Korra found _some _enjoyment in it. It did distract Asami long enough to let Korra watch her without feeling embarrassed or worry about being reprimanded. She loved how focused Asami became when it came to her work.

She can't say she's seen Asami look any better than after she's worked on some sort of machine. The dirt smudges on her face, oil splotches on her clothing, sweat covering her face and arms... It just made her seen all the more unrealistic. Of course she looked beautiful right now, clean and neat. Still, everything that made Asami seem like a figment of her imagination is what made her fall just as hard.

The clock struck noon and Asami sighed and stretched, standing from her chair. Korra blushed and looked to the side.

"Alright, let's go." Asami said, smiling at the Avatar.

"Oh, y-yeah! Of course!" Korra said, jumping up.

"I have a couple hours." Asami said as she led Korra out of her office. "Where are we going?"

"Well, it's my treat so you can pick." Korra said.

Asami halted in her footfalls and thought for a minute. "Hmm... How about Ping Wah's? They have the best dumplings."

Korra grinned and bowed slightly, swinging one arm in front of her and the other behind her. "Your wish is my command, Miss Sato." she said, making Asami laugh. The sound conjured shivers on Korra's skin.

"Thank you, Avatar Korra." Asami played along.

Asami passed by Varrick and Zhu Li, telling them that she was going on her lunch break and would be be back around two. Korra wondered why Asami would give herself so much time only for lunch, but it was her company. She could give herself an entire day if she wanted to. Korra followed Asami outside Future Industries and to the parking lot, where Asami's satomobile sat waiting to be used. As she made her way to the passenger side of the car, she noticed the small dent down the center of the car's front. Korra remembered making that, crashing the car into a pole. It felt like so long ago now, like hundreds of years ago.

"I see you never fixed the front of this thing." she said as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Huh?" Asami said, getting into the driver seat.

Korra tapped the dashboard. "Remember when I crashed into the pole?" she said. "The dent is still there."

"Oh, yeah." Asami said. She put the keys into the ignition and the car roared to life. She drove the car out of the parking lot.

"Why didn't you fix it?" Korra asked.

Asami shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road. "I kept meaning to, but I never got around to it with all the Airbender searches and Red Lotus fighting." Her expression saddened a little. "After you left, it didn't seem right to. It reminded me too much of you."

Korra flushed at Asami's confession, forcing herself to look towards the outside so Asami wouldn't see her face. She tried to focus on the feeling of the wind whipping past her face and tearing through her hair. Her hair had grown since the defeat of the Great Uniter. It wasn't long enough to put it back into her signature ponytails, but it fell just past her shoulders.

"So," Asami said, breaking the silence. "How's everything been going for you? Like you said, it's been a while."

"Fine, I guess. I've been taking every opportunity I can get to get away from Air Temple Island." _And closer to you..._ she added silently in her mind. "Tenzin and Jinora picked up more Airbenders from the Fire Nation Colonies last week. You know how new trainees can be."

"Yeah." Asami said, grinning. "Are they as bad as you were?"

Korra chucked and looked as Asami. "No, not quite." she said. "They're not as hotheaded as I was in the beginning."

"I can just imagine Tenzin getting all worked up over his relics being destroyed again." Asami said. "None of us would ever hear the end of it!"

They laughed and Asami glanced at Korra, catching her eyes. Asami's smile caused a tremor in Korra's heart and her eyes dropped to the floor of the car. "I forgot to mention it before, but those blueprints for rebuilding the city look incredible."

"Thanks." Asami said. This time it was her turn to blush. Korra marveled at the sight. "I'm trying my best."

"It's really paying off." Korra said. "But you should really take some more time off for yourself. You're doing an amazing job, but you shouldn't overwork yourself. I want to do more things like this with you..." Korra trailed off, realizing she was going in far too deep for her own good.

Asami pulled the car over in front of Ping Wah's and shut off the engine. She looked at Korra. "I want to, too." she said quietly. "I've been so caught up with work that I haven't even thought about making time for you or anyone else."

"Well, we have right now." Korra said, smiling. "Let's at least enjoy this."

"Yeah, you're right." Asami said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Korra followed suit and she followed her to the door.

Korra rushed ahead, grabbing the door by the handle and holding it open. She smiled at Asami. "After you, m'lady." she joked.

Asami giggled. "Why, thank you." she said as she walked by. Korra wasn't sure if she saw Asami wink or not, but, either way, she blushed like mad before following her in.

Korra whistled as she looked around. The place was averagely big. It was nothing fancy, but it was still breathtakingly beautiful. The walls were a cherry shade of red with navy blue shutters and a black ceiling. There were fairly sized tables, and booths against the walls and in the corners. Korra couldn't quite tell what music what playing, but it had a really good beat. A waitress approached them.

"You two are together?" she asked.

Korra and Asami flushed at the same time, holding their hands up.

"Not _together_ together-" Asami said.

"Just friends!" Korra said.

"Yeah, just friends!" Asami agreed.

The woman raised her eyebrow but said nothing. "Would you like a table or a booth?"

"A booth would be good." Asami said, feeling her heart rate return to normal.

"Follow me." the woman said. Korra and Asami glanced at each other before doing so.

She led them to a booth on the far side of the restaurant. She took two menus out from under her arms and handed one to each of them. "I'll be back in a minute to take your orders."

She left and Korra and Asami sat down together. They sat across from each other, opening their menus. Korra couldn't help but lower her menu enough to peek over the edge and gaze at Asami. She could've sworn for a minute that Asami was glancing back at her, but Asami's eyes were back on her menu before she was sure.

The woman returned to their table with a notepad and pencil. "Okay, what will you guys have?" she asked.

"I will have the duck and mushroom dumplings with a side salad." Asami said, folding her menu and handing it to the waitress.

"I guess I'll take the hot and spicy beef dumplings." Korra said.

"Okay, your orders will be out momentarily." the waitress said, taking Korra's menu.

They sat in silence for a few awkward moments, looking everywhere but at each other. Asami bit her lip, a question she's been dying to ask rising to the surface of her mind.

"Have you...been on any dates since the last time we hung out?" she asked.

Korra's head snapped up, eyes on her. Her face was red. Asami liked it when her face was red. Korra's fingers tugged on her hair. "Uh, no, actually." Korra admitted. "There hasn't been time, and I'm kind of already into someone at the moment..."

"Really, who?" Asami asked. She leaned forward unintentionally. "Guy or girl?"

Korra laughed nervously. "Um, well, a girl..."

Asami's heart skipped a beat. She scooted closer around the booth. "Ooh, the Avatar is in love." she teased, giggling.

"Shush, I don't want the whole restaurant to know!" Korra whispered. "There might be reporters here!"

Asami smiled. "Okay, okay, I understand." she said. "Is there anything you're willing to tell me about this mystery girl?"

Korra looked down at her hands, her face flushed as dark as the walls. "I...don't really know what there is to tell..."

Their food arrived just then and the waitress set down the plates and chopsticks wrapped in napkins. Korra as Asami grabbed their plates. Asami breathed in deeply. "I hope it's as good as it smells."

"I know." Korra said, smiling. She picked up her chopsticks.

"Uh, you might want to be careful with those." Asami warned. "They are called _hot and spicy._"

"Please," Korra said. "I just took down a freaking fifty story tall mechasuit last month. I'm sure I can handle a bit of heat."

Asami watched, already amused, as Korra grabbed a dumpling between her chopsticks and put it in her mouth, chewing and swallowing.

"See?" Korra said. "Totally fi-" She stopped mid-sentence and started hyperventilating. "Hot!" she said, her eyes watering.

Asami laughed and handed her her water. Korra basically snatched it from her hand and gulped it down, dropping her hand on the table and her breathing returning to normal.

"Feeling better?" Asami said, fighting more laughter.

"Yeah, thanks." Korra said.

"Good." Asami said. "Now, back to this mystery girl."

"Asami, I'd rather not talk about-" Korra began, but Asami cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask too many questions." Asami assured her. "It's totally cool if to want to keep her identity a secret. What's she like?"

"She's... she's amazing." Korra caved, smiling. She knew she had to choose her words carefully. "She's undeniably sexy and she takes my breath away whenever I see her."

"You sound absolutely taken by this person." Asami said, smirking and raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, a little." Korra said.

"What's she good at?" Asami asked.

"I think the question is 'what isn't she good at?'" Korra said. "Everything I've seen her do is absolutely flawless and effortless, like it just comes completely natural to her." She sighed. "It's like she shouldn't even exist."

"I think you're giving her more credit that she deserves." Asami said.

"That isn't possible." Korra said. "She deserves every compliment she's ever gotten, that she will get."

Somehow, in the midst of Korra's description of this girl, they'd managed to end up just a short distance from each other. Korra noticed and swallowed a dry lump that settled in her throat. Asami's teeth set, contemplating on whether to ask her next question or not.

"Is there anything thing else about this girl I should know?" she said finally.

They were literally a whisper's distance away from each other.

'"Just that I'm here with her right now..." Korra said without thinking.

They couldn't tell who leaned in first, but they felt the other's lips brush against theirs. Just barely touching, but Korra was already gone. Every reasonable thought she had melted away with that kiss. Asami's lips were full and soft, just as she'd always imagined. She raised her hand to cup her face, when Asami's took hold of hers. Asami froze and backed away. Korra opened her eyes, disappointment already showing on her face.

"No, not here." Asami said, her breathing heavy. "Too many witnesses. We need to go."

"But, what about our food?" Korra asked.

Asami reached into her purse and pulled out some money, leaving it on the table. Her eyes were those of a predator when they met Korra's, dark and hypnotizing. A tingling erupted in Korra's chest.

Asami took her hand firmly. "_Now, _Korra.". she said.

Unable to argue Korra nodded once and got up, letting Asami lead her out by the hand. They went straight for the car and got in.

"Put on your seatbelt." Asami reminded the Avatar.

Korra did as she was told and watched intently as Asami did the same and started up her satomobile. The look in her eyes was intense and somewhat frightening as she glared at the road. Korra took the chance to place her hand on Asami's knee, causing the engineer to bite her lip.

"Don't do that, or we'll never make it." she said.

Korra retracted her hand and laughed.

**...**

Asami slammed on the breaks harder than she meant upon reaching the Sato Mansion. Korra used her airbending to catch themselves before their heads could hit the dashboard. She took the key from the ignition and she and Korra got out from the car. Asami took her hand again, running up to the front door of the building. She grabbed her key from her pocket and stuck it into the keyhole. She barely had the door open before Korra was on her.

"Wait... Korra.." she tried to get out as the Southern Water Tribe native attempted to capture her in a kiss.

"What?" Korra asked.

Asami bit her lip again. "My room?" she offered.

Korra smirked and nodded. Asami giggled and took her to the stairs that led to the upper floor of the home, towards her room. She opened the door, pulling Korra inside and shutting it behind them, turning the lock. She turned, Korra catching her by the waist and tugging her close. Their lips met and Asami's insides melted rapidly. She felt the adrenaline rushing into her veins as she backed Korra into her bed. She remembered how sad she'd feel because she had her bed to herself, thinking it was too empty. Now, here she was with Korra.

With a gentle shove Asami pushed Korra back onto the bed, falling on top of her and laughing. Korra chuckled, the sound radiating around them. Asami sighed into the lip lock, twirling her finger through Korra's locks. Korra requested entrance, her tongue gliding over Asami's bottom lip. She gave in, parting her lips to let Korra in. Their tongue brushed against each other and a cold shudder passed down Asami's back.

"I've waited forever for this." Korra admitted.

"So have I." Asami said.

Asami let her hands roamed amongst the Avatar's body, wherever she could reach. She felt her heart hammering underneath her and grinned into the kiss. The urge to tease came stronger with each breath that passed between them. Asami loved control. Well, maybe not _loved_ it, but she certainly didn't mind when she was. And, right now, what could be better than getting the upper hand on the most powerful being in the world? A part of her was awakening, and she loved it. She broke the kiss and Korra met her eyes. They were a darker shade of blue than normal, dialated to the point of appearing black. Her breaths were already growing short. Asami smiled and leaned back down, leaving a trail of short kisses up to Korra's ear.

"You're heart is beating fast." she stated in a heavy whisper. "Do I make you nervous, Avatar Korra?" Her teeth nipped at Korra's ear and Korra winced.

"Only a little..." she said.

Asami's fingers walked up Korra's front as if they were dancing. Korra groaned and Asami laughed. She left imprints of her lips on the exposed skin above Korra's shirt, feeling her wriggle beneath her impatiently.

"Asami..." she said. "What are you doing?"

"Just having fun." Asami grinned.

She pulled her fingers back and inched her nails under her shirt. She pressed down lightly and Korra jumped, a small sound escaping her. Asami marveled at the sense of Korra, the AVATAR, becoming putty in her hands. It was a feeling she'd never get over. She sat up and Korra opened her mouth to protest when Asami shushed her. She grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her up, kissing her fervently. She let her hand venture downwards, skimming the edge of Korra's pants before returning under her shirt. She slid her palm up Korra's toned stomach, towards her chest. Her fingers met the bindings that enclosed Korra's chest and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, worried.

"These bindings." Asami said, running her hand along them. Korra shivered. "They're in the way. I think we need to fix that."

She curved her fingers under the hem of Korra's shirt and tugged upwards. Korra raised her arms and Asami took it completely off, discarding it to the side. When her eyes found Korra's body again, she found it hard to breathe. Korra's body was incredible. The flat planes of her torso, her obvious six pack, her full chest. Asami could swear she would have a nosebleed if she didn't keep her cool.

"You okay?" Korra said.

"You just... look... amazing..." Asami said with a smile.

She found her way around to the end of the wrap and began unwinding it. Her anticipation grew with every new inch of Korra that was exposed. When the last strand was removed, she dropped it onto the floor.

"Spirits..." she muttered under her breath. Was there any part of Korra that wasn't perfect? Asami reached her hand out, cupping Korra's left breast. Korra sucked in a breath. "Is this alright?"

Korra nodded. "It's perfect." she said.

Asami smiled, a renewed vigor taking refuge in her. Her courage spiked to new heights. Korra, on the other hand, was on fire. Every little thing Asami did caused an unfamiliar sensation to surge through her nerves. Right now, she might as well of been a puddle on the floor. The way Asami caressed her felt like the best thing in the world. She moaned aloud when Asami gave her a squeeze, her toes curling and her eyes closing. She heard Asami laugh.

"Such a nice sound." Asami purred. "I wish I could hear it again."

Korra looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's almost two." Asami said as she got off the bed. "I need to get back to work."

"But, Asami-" Korra started, frozen in place.

Asami opened the door to leave and looked over her shoulder. "Don't worry. We can continue tonight." She winked and, with that, she was gone.

Korra stared at the closed door and fell back onto the pillows of Asami's bed. She resisted the need to breathe fire all over the place and covered her face with her arm. She was right before. It _wasn't_ fair.

**...**

**I am going to try my best to continue this, I just can't guarantee when that will be. I will try to make it soon, though. Promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
